1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of golf and in particular, to a portable golf club rest removably securable to the golfer's bag, allowing the golfer to utilize the golf club rest in supporting a plurality of golf clubs when the golfer must venture distantly from the golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many instances when playing golf, a golfer will utilize a motorized golf cart to circumnavigate the course. On many courses and in certain climatic conditions, the golf carts are not allowed on the fairways. Many courses adhere to a strict policy of golf cart paths only, which means the golfer must maintain the golf cart on the macadam or concrete path for the entire course of the round. In certain climatic conditions, the fairways are deemed too fragile for the support of golf carts, and the golf cart users are warned to keep the golf carts on the right or left side rough. Still further, when approaching the putting greens, most all courses direct that the golf carts congregate in a particular area adjacent the putting green.
Unfortunately, most golfers are not blessed with the ability to strike their golf shots so that they land in proximity of the golf cart path or the edge of the fairway adjacent the rough where the golf carts are mandated. In those instances, the golfer must walk across the fairway to locate his ball and determine the type of shot that he can hit. Since most golf courses encourage a faster pace of play, the golfer in this situation would normally take two or three clubs with him in anticipation of the shot that he might be able to hit. After choosing the club which he will utilize, he has no choice but to let the other clubs lie on the ground or lean against a tree while he executes the shot. In doing so, the grips become wet from dew during early morning play, and soiled. Still further, if the golfer is executing a shot from deep rough, he may completely forget about the clubs which he has dropped and return to the cart.
The same situation occurs around the putting green where the golf cart parking area is on one side of the green and the golfer's ball is on the other side of the green. The golfer knows that he needs the putter for the putting surface, but does not know whether he needs a sand wedge or a pitching wedge for his approach shot. Therefore, the same condition occurs and the same problems occur around the putting green as well as on the fairway. In the foregoing situations, the golfer is required to bend at the knees or waist to retrieve the clubs from the ground which repetitive motion during the round can be tiresome.
The present invention was developed in order to provide for a portable, light weight golf club rest, which the golfer can easily remove from the golf bag with the clubs he selects when he has to venture a distance from the golf cart in order to determine the type of shot that he has to make and the proper club to use. The golf rest allows the golfer to maintain the extra clubs in an upright position so that the grips do not become wet or soiled. Still further, since they are positioned in an upright position, it is more difficult for the golfer to forget that he has the extra clubs with him when he returns to the cart.